Amor entre el desasosiego - (Lapiven)
by Elvats
Summary: Lapis no se entiende así misma. Steven, es víctima de aquel sentimiento.
1. Prologo Insatisfactorio

Cuanto me despierto en las mañanas, suelo quedarme acostada mirando al techo de mi habitación por un largo rato. Pienso en la vida, en las cosas que sucederán y en las cosas que ya sucedieron, pienso en mi nombre, "Lapis", y me pregunto en qué mierda pensaban mis padres cuando estaban parados en el registro civil y decidieron llamarme así. También suelo cuestionarme por qué hago lo que hago, las razones de mis acciones y eso. Aveces no lo sé. Aveces solo actúo y veo lo que sucede a causa de ello. Es mi naturaleza supongo, así como los leones al matar a todas esas cebras inocentes para sobrevivir.

No se lo qué digo en ocasiones o por qué me meto tanto en problemas. Como esa vez que hice que metieran al basurero a esa rubia obesa, solo porque se me quedó mirando y me saludo. Jasper la hizo rodar un poco por el pasillo mientras todos se reían al mirarla cubierta de desperdicios y líquidos asquerosos.

Creo que se llama Sadie, se sienta en el medio de mi salón de clases y está enamorada del flacucho idiota que no puedo recordar su nombre en este momento.

No sé por que le hice eso en primer lugar, digo ¿cuál era el objetivo en primer lugar?, fue gracioso claro, pero aún así ella no se tomó muy bien la broma.

La vi cubrirse el rostro y meterse al baño de la escuela a llorar. Pensé que estuvo mal hacerle eso, y no porque la oí llorar o porque al día siguiente noté que no había asistido a clases, sino por la mirada que me dio Steven después de hacerlo. Con sus simples ojos negros me decía que había estado mal. Tenía esa desaprobación en su mirada junto a una expresión de recelo. En ese momento me sentí un poco mal por lo que hice, ya que si Steven Demayo rechaza algo, es porque de verdad esta mal.

El es algo tímido y reservado, tiene el cabello rizado y es menor que yo. Tuve cierta obsesión con él durante un rato muy largo porque no suele hablar con muchos a lo que he visto. Cuando le pregunte por el a Yelena quien sabe todo de todos los que se necesitan saber, solo sabía que era amable y sus notas eran buenas, pero además de eso desconocía sus intereses o las clases que tomaba. Todo eso lo hizo parecer alguien misterioso supongo.

Una vez llevaba unos cuadernos mientras caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela, le dije a un amigo que se metiera en su camino y lo empujara. El término en el piso junto a los cuadernos. Aparte a mi acompañante y me puse al frente de él para que supiera quien lo había ordenado. Me miró con cierto enojó al ver que había sido a propósito, me desafió con sus ojos color negros y en ese momento sentí ciertas reacciones en mi cuerpo que no podría explicar. Desde ese momento decidí molestarlo de vez en cuando, solo para divertirme un rato.

Cuando había temporada de lluvias, abría su casillero y ocultaba su paraguas en ocasiones. Hice que unas amigas intimidaran a la india cuatro ojos amiga suya, Connie, para que no lo invitara a que se fueran juntos a casa, tuvo que irse sola a casa con motivos que no entendía, y eso mismo sucedió con dos amigos suyos más.

Una vez no hubo nadie que lo pudiera ayudar con la lluvia, pase cerca de la banca en donde estaba sentado con mi paraguas en mano. Lo mire seriamente y el me miró con disgusto. Nos quedamos así por un rato mientras escuchábamos la lluvia caer hasta que el se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Tenía la idea que nos fuéramos juntos, pero creo que no era el momento indicado y no lo fue durante dos paraguas más. Al tercero, una de mis amigas le rompió los lentes a Connie. Volvió a casa con un ojo morado y una nariz sangrante.

Steven fue hasta mi salón para decirme de cosas. Se veía muy molesto pero no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo, solo se que me quedé absorta mirando el movimiento de sus labios.

Cuando llegue a casa ese mismo día, le pregunte a mi padre que había visto en mi madre para casarse con ella.

—No tengo ni la menor idea cariño —dijo sin despegar su mirada de su escritorio —Y lo único que le puedo agradecer a esa mujer, es que te tuvo a ti Lapis. Nada más importa.

—Ya veo...

Mi madre abandonó a mi padre hace ya muchos años. Tuvo un amorío por lo que se, y se casó con alguien más, probablemente tiene una familia ya. Desde entonces prefiere olvidarla por completo, aunque se que es muy triste para el en ocasiones que ella no esté. Veo que se queda sentado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared sin decir nada, simplemente pensando.

Es reservado siempre y solo dice lo necesario. Se que en una época no fue así.

Me había imaginado a Steven conmigo recientemente, como pareja. Creo que al ser el un chico no tan popular, y yo una joven popular y problemática con un futuro incierto, se podría establecer algo entre nosotros.

No lo sé, es obvio que quedaríamos muy bien como pareja. Solo hay que imaginarlo.

Desde el paraguas intente acercarme a él, pero, resultó ser difícil. ¿Cómo poder llegar a el? Se debían cuidar las apariencias y no podía solo ir hasta su salón e invitarlo a hablar sobre nada. Luego estaba la complicación de encontrar un momento en donde solo estemos los dos, luego tenía entendido que no le caía tan bien como quería.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, podía sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo. No se si me odia, pero, le provocó algo a él y eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Hey Lazuli, ¿por qué tanto interés en el chico de primer grado?

—¿De cuál hablas?

—Tu sabes, el del cabello chino, rizado o lo que sea, no sé, ya sabes, Steven.

—¿Qué te importa lo que quiero con el? —pregunte y mostré seriedad —Tal vez solo quiera ser su amiga y ya.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Bueno, el te detesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

—Hiciste que las chicas le dejarán el ojo morado a su amiga Lapis —dijo con una sonrisa —Si quieres algo como una amistad, ya la cagaste.

—Exageras un poco ¿no? No creo que él sea una persona que pueda detestar.

Me miro y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Cuanto interés se ve que le tienes al chico? No estarás enamorada o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que dices Aquamarine? En lo absoluto.

Para el final de esa semana, había dejado de lado, todo tipo de comentarios. El consejo de mi padre y la habladuría de mis amigas no me daban nada, así que decidí irme por lo que creo.

Bajarle a mis idioteces igual podría funcionar. No se debía ser una genio para saber que a Steven tendía a no agradarle las personas problemáticas. Pero fuera de lo que sucediera y aunque me tomara mis limitaciones. Siempre terminaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas y más cuando Steven se encontraba cerca mío.

Era extraño, pero, me gustaba sentir su mirada intensa acusatoria, ver el fuego en sus ojos o ser su centro de atención en el momento. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía con más fuerza al ver que me miraba, pero al final me sentía mal al saber que él desaprobaba mis acciones. Como cuando hice que metieran al bote de basura a la rubia obesa esa.

Por eso me pregunto por qué hago lo que hago acostada en mi cama por las mañanas.

A la hora del receso mientras Steven comía con su círculo usual de amigos. Caminaría donde se encontraban sentados con mi bandeja de comida y se la aventaría a su amigo enclenque Peedee y a él, rociándolos de alimentos. Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio cuando hice eso.

Steven se levantó de la mesa enfadado mientras observaba el desastre que tenía en sus ropas y también en las de su amigo. Luego volteó a verme con ira.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —gritó enfado —¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Nunca tienes suficiente?!

Supe que ese era el límite cuando noté como sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco debido al hartazgo. Apretó sus puños con impotencia, miró a los alrededores y después se retiró de la cafetería molesto, para que luego sus amigos lo siguieran después de mirarme con disgusto.

Ignore las miradas de todos a los alrededores y el silencio que hubo en todo el lugar, y sin más que hacer, volví de nuevo con mis amigos como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

No había sucedido nada, ¿verdad... ?


	2. Sin que decir

Me suspendieron por unos días de la escuela por lo de la cafetería. Me sorprendió que lo hicieran realmente, nadie era de acusar a nadie en la escuela, aunque parece que Steven sí lo era.

Encerrada en mí habitación pude observar la situación de otros modos. Mentiría si dijera que deje de pensar en el. Cielos, tuve sueños con el. En varios de ellos me disculpaba por lo que había sucedido. El me perdonaba y los dos nos abrazábamos con fuerza. Después nos besábamos y nos íbamos agarrados de las manos muy felices por una pradera verde con flores y todo.

Es curioso que haya soñado todo esa situación en un paisaje muy tranquilo y limpio. No soy mucho de admirar paisajes, pero me pareció que ese estaba muy bien.

Salí de casa y intenté encontrar uno similar, pero, aún no sé apreciar paisajes. Supongo que me hace falta ser más vieja para eso. Además los días casi siempre están nublados por acá, y el verde del pasto no es del todo verde, bueno, si es verde, pero es un verde feo, gris y muerto. No es nada lindo.

Seguí pensando en Steven Demayo, y entre más lo hacía, más me sentía atraída a él. No se como funcionan del todo los sentimientos, no podía decir que estoy enamorada, aunque tal vez sea el caso. Quiero creer que no lo estoy todavía.

Puedo recordar una época en la que podía entender los sentimientos por tonto que suene. En ese entonces veía mucho la televisión con mi padre. Nos sentábamos a ver películas de todo tipo, acción, terror, comedia y romance. Las del último género llegaban a gustarme recuerdo, y cuando los amantes se encontraban después de tanto sufrir y volteaba a ver a mi padre para ver su reacción de pequeña. Cuando me centraba en su rostro tranquilo y triste de siempre, aveces llegaba a verle que se le escapaba una leve sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos cristalinos. Yo misma llegaba a contagiarme de sus emociones al verlo así.

Esas películas aveces dejaban un sentimiento en mi, algo como un: "hey, no estuviera mal que eso me pasara".

Busque unos discos y escuche algunas canciones románticas. Me entristecí un poco y imagine que estaba en un rompimiento, a pesar que nunca en mi vida llegue a sentir lo que es un rompimiento de verdad.

Nunca me considere una chica que le gustara el romance y esas cosas, pero después de aquellas miradas de fuego, el interés en eso cobró vida obviamente. Y claro, no sería de esa clase de idiota que dedica canciones, o que babea y desea a alguien con todo su corazón. Siempre he pensado que se debe tener algo de dignidad.

Y con el tema del amor en mi vida, ahora que me pongo a ver más de este asunto, tengo algo de historia con eso. Siempre hubo varias personas que se me declararon, rechace a la mayoría, a la otra minoría, los corte cuando pasaron un par de días, y no hace mucho tuve novio, pero fue por la pura cuestión de decir que tenía uno, y en todos esos casos, nunca me importó mucho eso.

Ahora es diferente todo. Ahora me temo que, si es una relación con Steven, probablemente me importaría mucho más.

Al día siguiente llegando a la escuela, pude notar el cambio drástico que le habían hecho mis acciones a Steven.

Las personas hablaron mucho después del suceso de la cafetería. Lo habían visto con los ojos llorosos, y más temprano que tarde, comentarios como "maricon", "bebé", "poco hombre" y "niñita", surgieron alrededor de él.

Era claro que después de eso, la gente etiquetaría a Steven por lo que restara de su estadía en la escuela. No sería un estudiante más en una escuela. Los abusones lo tendrían como objetivo al poco tiempo, y fue víctima de los comentarios agrios casuales que salían de los jóvenes.

A la hora de receso mientras se dirigía a su mesa, pude mirar su sorpresa cuando un grupo de tipos llegaron y le tumbaron su bandeja de comida y lo rociaron de jugo mientras todos reían y se iban después de imitar lo que yo le había hecho la primera vez pero con más violencia. Se levantó poco después, tenía su mirada furiosa, pero no siguió a los idiotas que le hicieron eso como espere que hiciera. Solo miró a los alrededores y notó que algunos sonreían. Después cruzó su mirada conmigo. Sus ojos negros brillosos, captaron por completo mi visión, estaban llenos de profundo rechazo. Dejó de mirarme y se fue del lugar sin voltear ni una vez sola vez hacía atrás.

No me gustó que eso sucediera para nada, pero después de hacer aquello, ¿qué podía hacer exactamente? Me limite con decirle a Jasper y a las gemelas Topaz que golpearan a los a los imbeciles que molestaron a Steven. Imagínense que era lo que pensaron cuando vieron entrar a tres enormes figuras a su salón, solo para que después los agarraran directamente de sus pupitres, solo para después le pegaran repetidas veces. Cuando estaban en el suelo, no me contuve y yo misma me acerqué para escupirles y gritarles.

—¡¿Qué se siente eh?! ¡Putos imbeciles!

Me sorprendí a mi misma horas después de eso, incluso ellos se sorprendieron. No estaba planeado, tampoco lo estuvo que Jasper y las gemelas Topaz también se sorprendieran. Note sus miradas en ese momento. Nada de que preocuparse por el momento.

Mientras el profesor de matemáticas hablaba, en mi lugar imagine un escenario en el que seguía a Steven cuando se iba de la cafetería. Lo detenía y le decía que lo sentía. El me gritaba un poco, luego lo abrazaba con fuerza para que después él correspondiera llorando y me perdonara. Los dos terminaríamos abrazándonos, sollozando en medio del pasillo, solo para que en breve de eso, comenzáramos a besarnos salvajemente.

Escenarios así pasarían mucho por mi cabeza a lo largo de la semana, cuando había situaciones donde Steven resultaba afectado. Ese tipo de situaciones, se hacían más recurrentes cada vez más.

A Steven le gritaban de cosas durante el receso, se metían con sus amigos y le escondían sus cuadernos. Se le veía con varios moretones. Usualmente los escondía.

Me resultaba terrible que lo molestaran, y mucho más aún, cuando desgraciadamente yo participaba en el maltrató.

Saliendo de la escuela, Yelena vino corriendo hacia mi con una mochila.

—¡Lapis atrápala! —grito y la lanzó. Yo la atrapé de puro reflejo, luego al mirar atrás de ella, me encontré con un Steven frustrado.

Cerca de el, había un par de chicas sonrientes que pedían que les lanzara la mochila.

Steven camino un poco hacia mi a la vez de que me miraba ya cansado de todo eso. Por un momento pensé en dársela, por un par de segundos visualicé el arreglar todo con el, dejar todo atrás con una sola acción, dejar de molestarlo y tener una buena relación con él por primera vez. Pero, aún con eso, mientras escuchaba a las demás haciendo escándalo, diciendo mi nombre y pidiéndome que les lanzara la mochila. Sin saber porque exactamente, me alejé de él y se la pase a una de las amigas de Yelena.

No la recupero en un rato y todo terminó cuando me la pasaron a mi y decidí lanzarla arriba del techo de la escuela. Todas rieron fuertemente cuando hice eso. Steven por el contrario, no lo hizo.

—¡Mierda Lapis! —gritó una de ellas entre risas —¡Si que te pasaste!

—¡Eres malvada Lazuli!

—Vámonos antes de que Steven comience con sus mariconadas —soltó Yelena, mientras se alejaba poco a poco sonriendo —¿No vienes Lapis?

No respondí. Me quedé quieta después de hacer aquello, mire a Steven mirando hacia el techo sin decir palabra alguna. Frotó su cabello harto de todo, y volteó a verme.

Me quedé mirándolo, su expresión, su mirada, su cansancio junto a su impotencia. Me llamaron de nuevo, pero las ignoré y en poco tiempo se fueron haciendo su usual escándalo hasta perderlas de vista.

Solo quedamos los dos, y no pude decir nada, no sabía que decir, pero me quedé. Desvió su mirada de mí y la dirigió al suelo.

Me acerque un poco y le hablé.

—¿Estás bien?

Me volteó a ver de nuevo confundido y enojado. Hubo un corto lapso de silencio que se sintió como una eternidad, hasta que habló.

—¿Q-Qué se supone qué haces exactamente?

No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí todavía? ¿No te puedes largar como las otras acaso? —me pregunto y note tristeza en su mirada.

Sentí una resequedad en mi boca. Tal vez eso era lo que debí de haber hecho.

—¿Estas feliz con esto? ¿Enserio te gusta hacerle esto a las personas? ¿Le miras algo divertido a esto?

No, no lo hago. Con otras personas es así, pero no contigo no lo es.

—¿Tan despreciable eres... ?

* * *

Llegue a mi casa, deje mi mochila tirada en medio de las escaleras. Mi padre que pasaba por ahí me pregunto sobre mi día pero no respondí. Subí directamente a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me derrumbé en mi cama y lloré.

Llore como si tuviera siete años de nuevo.


End file.
